


The feeling of home

by minghaon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, Gyuhao is not a major thing either but it does have a purpose in the story, Jeonghan is an alpha, M/M, Wolf AU, read and find out I guess, seungcheol is an omega, there's no powerplay at all either tho, there's no smut at all, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghaon/pseuds/minghaon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol is a lone and hurt omega. Jeonghan has been looking for him for weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The feeling of home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because one of my friends wanted more fics on the jeongcheol tag. Another friend of mine also said she had no more fics to read, so I decided to write this haha.
> 
> Also posted on asianfanfics @/Oh-Mr-Bias

He’s not sure how long it’s been. I could have been a week or two and he wouldn’t know. The feeling of time that he used to have has disappeared, leaving him with an unknowing feeling of what’s happening around him.

It’s dark when he opens his eyes. If it’s because it’s night or if his eyes are actually still closed is a mystery to him. No matter how hard he tries, he can’t seem to feel anything anywhere. Even the pain that’s been killing him for what feels like years is gone.

He wants to howl in frustration, but only a small puff of air seems to leave his mouth and no sound at all. It’s another thing he can’t do.

Cold air suddenly ruins over his fur, making him shiver lightly. He’s cold. More cold than he’s ever been before.

A wave of tiredness rushes over him, making his body fall fully silent once again.

It’s no use, it’s the only thought that runs through his mind as he gives up and gives into death instead. The dark seems way more welcoming than the light outside the cave.

\--

“We found him!” Soonyoung exclaims as soon as he throws the door to the room open.

Small drops of sweat are shining on his forehead, giving away his probably fast run towards the room. The messiness of his blond hair and his current state of clothing – nothing more than a pair of sweatpants – indicates exactly how much in a hurry he’s been to get there.

Jeonghan looks up from his papers, gaze landing on the heaving beta in front of him. A frown is drawn over his forehead as he tilts his head slightly to the side.

“Found who?”

Soonyoung almost rolls his eyes, but then he remembers who the alpha of the two is and he chooses not to. Despite the alpha’s delicate and pretty features he can get mad and it’s not something anyone would wish for to happen. It’s happened before and it doesn’t always end great.

“The lone omega,” Soonyoung explains, “The one you’ve been able to smell for weeks.”

That gets Jeonghan’s attention. This is news he’s been waiting to hear for weeks. Ever since he first smelled the omega’s scent on their territory, they’ve – Jun, Soonyoung, Minghao and Mingyu mostly – been searching for him.  

“Where is he?” Jeonghan asks seriously. His eyes shine red shortly, before turning back to the original dark colour. 

Running on his instincts Soonyoung lowers his head a bit, not wanting to aggravate the alpha’s feelings – whatever they are at the moment – further.

“In a cave in the mountain. He’s hurt. Jun says he can smell blood,” the omega tells him.

A shiver runs through the Alpha as he hears the words falling from the other’s mouth.

Blood.

Just the mere thought of it makes him clench his teeth, almost biting his own lip and drawing blood as well. It’s not a good sign. The thought of the sweet scent of the lone omega mixed with the metallic smell of the red liquid makes him sick.

Standing, he staggers slightly before finding momentum again. An awkward cough leaves his mouth as he does his best in hiding how much these news about an omega – that he doesn’t even know – affects him.

 “Bring him here,” he says, “Junhui can carry him if he needs to.”

Leaving the room, Soonyoung nods his head slightly to show that he understands and that he will do as he’s told.

Left alone once again Jeonghan sighs loudly. His back hits the wall behind him as he leans on it, trying to make himself relax a bit.

This is news. Yet he can’t figure out whether or not it’s good news. The part where they’ve finally found the omega is good, but he’s most likely badly hurt. If they have to put their faith in Junhui’s nose that is and Junhui’s usually right when it comes to these things.

Letting his hands run over his face in frustration, he pushes himself of off the wall to leave and find Jisoo. If the omega is hurt he needs to know and be there, when he’s brought in.

It’s bad and it’s going to be even worse if his speculations about the omega are true.

If so this will not only be a matter about a hurt omega. If so this will be a matter of a hurt mate – his hurt mate.

\--

The scents invade his nose before the voices his ears.

His instincts tell him to flee, but he’s too tired. The thought about moving at all makes him exhausted. He’s body is still cold all over and it’s still impossible for him to shift or move at all.

“He’s probably scared,” a voice slightly high pitched voice with a bit of an accent – that he’s too tired to interpret – says from outside of the small cave.

He doesn’t want to agree, but he is and he doesn’t have anything left that’s even relatively close to what he had before. These hybrids are new to him, none of their scents the least familiar.

“How are we going to get him out?”

That’s the last thing he hears before his hearing seems to fit into nothing as well. Sleep doesn’t embrace him – he’s still awake – yet everything fades into a blur and nothing makes sense around him anymore. All he can feel is the coldness and the feeling of his body slowly giving in.

Suddenly there’s an unknown scent right next to him, yet his body won’t react. The instincts he owns tell him to flee, but he can’t.

Surprisingly he finds the strength to growl at the presence. It’s supposed to be loud and dangerous, but all that leaves his mouth is a small sound that could be considered as a growl if he had been a pub.

“We won’t hurt you,” a soothing voice tells him, followed by hands grabbing his fur and yanking him out of the small cave.

It’s supposed to be gentle, the current state of his body, however, makes it more painful than he’s ever tried before. Loud, long whines that he didn’t know he was able to produce falls from his mouth. At that moment if he had been in his other form, he would be cursing and swearing more than he’d ever done before.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” a voice repeats over and over almost right next to his ear. The tone is sincere and just as gentle as the movements supposed to be.

That’s the last thing that hits his ears before everything goes black, and he once again drifts off into the dark that’s so familiar by now.

\--

“How bad is it?” Jeonghan asks as soon as Jisoo opens the door to the room and steps out into the small hallway.

The slightly older male is standing next to the door, back leaning against the wall. He’s tense – nervous.

The other sigs lightly, face pulling into a surprising smile. Eyes turned towards his leader, he smiles directly towards him.

“He’s going to be fine. He lost a lot of blood, but he won’t die from it.”

Relief floods over Jeonghan and the pace of his heartbeats slows down. The tense look that was before drawn all over his body has been lifted, making him look a lot more at ease.

“Thank God,” he mumbles, hand automatically moving to brush his hair away from his eyes.

Jisoo chuckles next to him and winks at him, when he turns towards him. “Just call me Jisoo,” he says before leaving the hallway with light steps.

\--

There’s light when he wakes up. That’s the first thing he notices once his eyes opens – this time they actually open for real. The next noticeable thing is the softness under him indicating that it hadn’t been a bad dream, when someone was dragging him out of the small cave he had found. There are bandages over his leg and stomach.

How did he get here? He’s still in wolf form which means he couldn’t have walked here himself.

The last memory registered in his brain is the pain and gentle hands in his fur. What happened after that is a mystery.

Looking around the room, his eyes fall on the door. Nobody’s n the room with him, meaning this is the chance for him to flee the place and maybe get far away enough before they notice he’s gone for them to look for him.

Shifting around on the bed, his body tries to find a way for it to be the least painful to walk around. In the end he settles for not touching the bandaged leg. Right when he’s about to jump of the bed, there’s a voice finding its ways to his ears.

“No no no no no.”

It’s a long train of no’s telling him that, no, he shouldn’t leave the bed.  But since this is not his pack and he doesn’t take orders from people he doesn’t know, he doesn’t listen and just continues his journey towards the floor.

Right before he’s about to jump for real, a hand pushes him down on the bed with an ease that he would find embarrassing if his body had been better.

“Do not jump. You’re legs won’t be able to take the fall.”

The voice is one of the voices he heard yesterday. It’s the one that kept on saying sorry – the one who dragged him out.

He switches his attention towards the person and finally gets a real look at the boy. He’s tall and his shoulders are broad. Looking at his face his nose is sharp – he’s almost envious – and jaw line defined. One sniff of the air around him tells him that he’s an alpha – a mated alpha at that.

Not sure how to react to the other’s hand still being on his side, he does the thing that seems most right to do right at the moment; he growls. It’s loud and he feels some sort of pride in his gut.

The effect is good as the hand moves away like it’s been burned.

“Sorry,” the boy quickly apologizes. One of his hands moves to his own neck, wiping awkwardly.

“I’m Junhui,” he says, clearly trying to make the sudden awkward and a bit tense atmosphere less so. “I have to go tell Jisoo and Jeonghan that you’ve woken up, but please don’t move until we come back.”

Jeonghan. He’s heard the name before. It’s been a very well known and spoken about name within a lot of packs for months. Not because he’s been causing problems – actually the exact opposite. ‘It’s the name of an angel’ the old omegas of his pack used to say. Never had this Jeonghan hurt anyone. It had been a mystery for everyone how someone like that could be a pack alpha. Maybe he himself was about to find out about that.

Normally he wouldn’t obey what someone who wasn’t his alpha ordered him to do, but at the sound of the ‘please’ the other boy had added to his sentence, he found himself staying on the bed and not trying to move from it. It had seemed so sincere, that he couldn’t disobey it.

Soon after the door is opened once again, and Jun enters together with two other boys.

The second his gaze last on the second boy, there’s no doubt that that boy is Jeonghan. The second Jeonghan’s gaze meets his he feels his breath being taken away as a sweet scent enters his nose.

This can’t be.

He’s frozen body tense as he tries to think of a way for him to flee. Nothing comes to mind as he stares into a pair of warm brown eyes.

“You can swift if you want to,” Jeonghan says, eyes still staring into his own. “Then you can tell us your name and we can talk.”

It’s just a suggestion, but they all know he can’t say no. It’s impossible for him to do that with the other staring at him like this. The tension between them is too strong and he feels his body starting to move without thinking the least about it.

Seconds later he’s sitting on the bed, dark hair nestled into a messy mess on his head and dark circles under his eyes from lack of everything the last couple of days – maybe weeks. The before neatly placed bandages now lying messily around his torso, legs and one wrist. There’s no clothes hiding his body, but nobody cares about that since they’re all hybrids.

“Seungcheol,” he mumbles, finally telling them his name.

His eyes are turns down automatically, not meeting anyone’s gazes. The feeling of having fingers and skin seems unfamiliar after being a wolf for so long. It makes him feel small and vulnerable.

“Seungcheol,” Jeonghan repeats, feeling the name roll over his tongue with a grace that feels great in his stomach. That’s the name of his mate.

“We’ve been looking for you,” he continues, “Ever since I smelled your scent on our territory, I knew I had to find you.”

If it had been said by one of the others the words might have sounded as a threat, but falling from the alpha’s lips they sounded genuine and well thought about. Not as a threat at all.

Seeing how Seungcheol’s still somewhere he’s not used to and he’s by himself, he can’t help but feel insecure about everything.

“What do you want from me?” he asks, voice silent as to not make the situation bad.

The alpha chuckles lightly at the omega’s words. His gaze is warm and soft when it lands on him for the nth time within the last couple of minutes. A small shake of his head.

“Nothing,” Jeonghan tells him letting a smile crawl upon his lips. “We just want you to get better. When you’re better you can stay if you want to.”

It seems unreal. It can’t be. The smile that’s plastered on the other’s lips, however, tells him differently.

\--

Seungcheol doesn’t try to flee. When he’s left alone – with new bandages over his wounds “Who would do this,” Jisoo had mumbled to himself – he stays in the room, lying on the bed. It’s soft and his back and the rest of his body screams for the softness against his skin.

Closing his eyes, it’s the first time in a really long time that he’s not felt like this might be the last time for him to close his eyes.

\--

“You didn’t mention it to him,” Jisoo says. He’s looking at Jeonghan with a serious expression. The brows over his eyes are knitted together as if he’s trying to figure something out.

“He already knows,” Jeonghan tells him, sipping on the cup of coffee in his hands.

It didn’t feel like it was the right thing to talk about the first time they met. Only wild hybrids – or hybrids who met each other when one was in heat – did that, and no matter how long Jeonghan and his pack has been living in the middle of a forest, he doesn’t think of himself as a wild animal.

“Also, it’s not like it can’t wait. It’s going to take some time for him to get healed.”

Seungcheol had agreed to stay until the day where he was fully healed. The last factor for the agreement could be the pain from his wounds, but it was more likely that it was the soft bed and the warmth of the house. He had been alone in the wild and severely wounded for at least two weeks. Jisoo said it had been a miracle that he was still alive and if they hadn’t found him it would have been too late.

“What if he doesn’t want to stay here when he’s healed?” Jisoo presses.

To be completely honest, Jeonghan hadn’t really thought about that possibility. It was natural for mates to want to be together and it had never seemed like a possibility that to Seungcheol didn’t feel the same. But maybe, Seungcheol had been alone so long that he didn’t want to be together with someone again.

“I’ll let him leave.” _If I’m able to._

The last part’s left unsaid.

\--

It’s the sound of ruffling that pulls Seungcheol out of his sleep. It’s coming from the other side of the door. Most people would sleep through it, but the long time in the wild has awoken his survival instincts and he reacts to every little sound.

“Just open the door,” a voice that Seungcheol’s heard before – it’s the slightly high pitched one – says from the other side of the door. It’s followed by a bit of more ruffling, before another voice answers.

“What if he’s like scary or something?”

“He’s hurt, Mingyu,” the familiar voice says, “and if he’s about to bite you or something, I as your mate will save you. Satisfied?”

“Fine, but-“

“Kim Mingyu, open the freaking door.”

These are the last words uttered before the door is opened slowly.

The first person to step into the room is a tall, black haired male. His lips are drawn into one straight line. Next comes a shorter boy. The hair on top of his head is mostly blond, but there’s a bit of different colours in there as well. It looks cute.

Nobody says anything before the blond boy speaks with an accented Korean that approves of Seungcheol’s thought about this boy being cute.

“I’m Minghao,” he says smiling brightly, “This annoying guy is my mate Mingyu. He’s kind of scared of new people, but once he’s warmed up he’s really just annoying.”

The speech is followed by another big, bright smile and Seungcheol finds himself smiling back awkwardly.

This is a surprising pair, he tells himself. Minghao’s scent screams omega right in his face and Mingyu’s whispers alpha – but alpha nonetheless. Their behavior however doesn’t match that at all.

It’s weird, but for some reason it’s weirdly good.

“Jeonghan wanted us to tell you that the food is about to be finished, but that you should stay here because your wounds shouldn’t be moved around yet.”

Seungcheol just nods his head.

\--

Being told to eat in the room, Seungcheol expects to be left alone.

This is the reason for the big surprise he feels, when Jeonghan enters the room with two servings of food and settles on the floor to eat his own.

They eat in silence. Though it’s silent, Seungcheol finds himself enjoying the alpha’s presence.

The latter leaves the room once they’re done eating. Before he steps out, he sends an encouraging smile in his direction.

The omega finds himself smiling back.

\--

It takes two days of staying in bed – except for the times where he has to wash and use the toilet – before Jisoo allows him to get up.

Never has it been so fun to walk around. The only way for it to be more fun is if one of his legs weren’t broken.

\--

After having stayed at the house for a couple of day, Seungcheol has come to the conclusion that this is a rather weird pack. Some of the things they do and some of the ways they act are just so far from what he’s used to, that it’s amusing to him.

Take the way Minghao and Mingyu acts around each other. The way that Minghao seems to nag his alpha all the time, and the way said alpha chooses to either argue back or just plainly laugh at the other, is so foreign to him. The first couple of times this had happened, Seungcheol had turned tense and his breath had been caught in his throat as he had waited for the omega’s punishment. But it never came.

Another thing had been the way Jeonghan treated everyone. It was as if they were all equals whether they were alphas or omegas didn’t matter. Even the youngest omega, Chan, had been treated as an equal when he had asked a question about something.

Everything was so different from what he had come from, but he didn’t really mind.

\--

“How’s your leg doing?”

Seungcheol looks up at the voice. It’s the warm, brown eyes his met with and he smiles. The pace of his heart picks up slightly, but he doesn’t react upon it. He’s started to like the long haired alpha’s presence a lot. It’s natural.

“Jisoo says it should be better in two weeks’ time,” he answers, lifting his leg from the ground for a couple of seconds to support his answer.

Jeonghan nods his head, resulting in a lock of his hair falling out from behind his ear and into his eyes. The first thing that comes to Seungcheol’s mind is to move it out of the way – so that’s exactly what he decides to act upon.

With a shaky and sweating – he’s not sure if this is actually allowed – hand he reaches out and tocks the lock back in place. The pretty alpha’s eyes look at him intensely and he wonders if this was actually the wrong thing to do.

The apology he wants to give doesn’t reach his mouth at any point though. Instead something he’s been wondering about reaches his tongue and falls without him realizing.

“Why don’t you cut your hair?”

It’s been something he had been wondering since the first time his eyes had been laid on the alpha. Alpha’s normally had short hair, but Jeonghan didn’t and it confused him to no end.

It takes enough time for the alpha to word his answer for the omega to wonder if he shouldn’t have asked that.

As the apology he had supposed to let go of before is about to be said, Jeonghan beats him to it.

“I want to be different,” he says, taking a break before he continues with his answer. It’s worded carefully when he talks. “I don’t want to follow all the usual things. Yes, I have long hair but that doesn’t make me weak. The length of my hair shouldn’t define how I am.”

Seungcheol thinks about it for a bit. This as well is unfamiliar to him. Where he came from it was a bad thing to be different. It was a bad thing to attract attention and to fall out of the frames the pack had used so long to create for you.

“I want this pack to be different from the others. It shouldn’t matter if you’ve been born an omega or an alpha. You’re still an individual and you still mean something.”

Somehow it feels as if he’s talking about him and not answering the question. The words hits deep inside of Seungcheol and he wants to understand it so badly, but it’s hard for him.

\--

His parents had been good people. They had raised him properly and given him the love they knew he needed. Until the age of 18 they had been by his side. Once he had lived eighteen summers he had joined another pack than the one his parents were in. It had been chosen back when he had been born.

Seungcheol can’t help but wonder what would have happened, if he had joined a pack like Jeonghan’s back then.

\--

Jeonghan knows that Seungcheol feels it as well. The way his heart skips a beat and starts to beat just that bit faster, whenever he sees the other gives all of his feelings away. It’s something both parts feel, when you meet your mate.

He’s scared however. What if Seungcheol doesn’t want to stay with a pack like his?

\--

The first one to ask him about how he ends up as hurt as he was, is Seungkwan. They’re all sitting by the dining table eating the food that Mingyu and Junhui had cooked for them all.

Once the question is thrown out into the room all eyes turn towards him. They’re all curious, but at least some of them try to hide it.

“The pack got attacked by a bear,” Seungcheol says, picking at his food as he remembers the moment. “I was the weakest one and I got too hurt.”

There’s silence. He knows that most of them had expected some kind of exciting story, but this was all he could feed their curiosity with.

“Did they just leave you?” Seungkwan asks next. The tone in his voice sounds pained at the thought of it.

Seungcheol shrugs his shoulders a bit. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

Silence once again.

He doesn’t notice the various expressions on the others’ faces. Instead he dives into his food and eats as if nothing’s been said. He does hear the soft “That’s inhuman” from Seokmin followed by a small hiss, when Jihoon pinches his arm.

He’s kind of thankful for that.

\--

The packs still a weird one, Seungcheol reminds himself every night before he goes to sleep.

He’s not sure if it’s alright for him to like it as much as he does.

\--

“I have good news,” Jisoo tells him, when he’s looking at his leg.

His fingers have been running around it for over ten minutes, pinching and poking everywhere they go. Most of the places are places he remembers hurting two weeks ago. They had been bruises a week ago, but seeing how none of the pokes doesn’t hurt anymore shows that those are gone as well.

“You’re fully healed!”

Seungcheol stares at him, then moves his gaze down at his leg. One of his own fingers pokes at the place where the biggest bruise had been placed. His eyes widen in amazement as he doesn’t feel any kind of pain at all.

Then he smiles.

\--

Jeonghan comes to him later that day.

He’s different from how he usually is, Seungcheol notices. The long hair isn’t tied, but falls freely around his shoulders instead. No shirt is placed on his torso – he wonders if this is on purpose or if he was just too lazy to wear one. There’s no smile found grazing his pink lips either.

It’s different, yet it still makes his heart leap into a fast pace. That’s the same.

“You’re healed,” he says. There’s a soft bitterness to his words, but Seungcheol might have just imagined that.

“I am,” he says. A small smile finds its way to his face. He can’t not be happy about it.

“I won’t force you to stay here anymore,” Jeonghan informs him silently. His eyes never lands on the omega, but just stares out into nothing. “Do what you want.”

And so, Seungcheol leaves the house before anyone wakes up the morning after.

\--

It’s wet. Wet leaves get stuck to his paws every time he takes a new step. It’s the first time since he left the cave that he’s outside as a wolf. He’s been so used to walking around as a human with a bad leg, that he suddenly finds it really annoying to walk in the forest with four legs and not just two.

Back when he had first been allowed to leave the bed, it had been unusual for him to walk with just two legs. Then he had never expected himself to feel the exact same thing with two.

If just he had Jeonghan to come steady him every time he stumbled.

He stops in his tracks, catching himself in thinking about the person he had just chosen to leave behind.

Shaking his head to clear it, Seungcheol starts to walk once again ignoring the picture of the alpha that keeps on appearing in his mind.

A sigh would have been right if he had been in human form, but a soft puff of air does about the same at the moment.

Taking a big sniff of the air around him, he searches for the scent of home – the scent of his pack – that he’s been looking so much forward to sniff ever since they left him to die.

The scent of home invades his nose as soon as he tries to find it. Somehow he’s not the least disappointed to find that it’s not the scent of his old pack.

It’s the scent of Jeonghan, yet it still smells exactly like home.

Seungcheol forces himself to turn around to look in the direction he came from.

Fuck it all, he tells himself as he moves his legs, running back.

Jeonghan is more of a home than his old pack would ever be. He and his pack were the ones who had taken care of him when he had needed it, despite him not being one of them. They had been the ones to treat him good and as a person instead of just some low scum.

He was worth something – Jeonghan had made him realize that.

That’s the exact reason why he lets his legs carry him through the forest, steps faster than he remembers ever having run before.

He’s going home - home to him.

Once he reaches the end of the forest leading to the clearing, where the house is placed, he sees the figure standing there.

Though he should have slowed down his steps, he doesn’t. Head first, he crashes into the figure with full force. The other doesn’t seem to mind the least as he lets himself fall, landing on the back of the omega’s wolf form.

Arms find their way around Seungcheol’s back and he feels the happiness in his heart.

The scent of his mate is welcoming and he’s sure tears would be streaming down his cheeks if it hadn’t been for his current body’s possibilities.

“Welcome home,” Jeonghan says face pressed into the fur on the wolf’s back.

Seungcheol doesn’t take the time to think about his actions. He does as his heart tells him to do and shifts right there in the embrace.

“Thank you,” he whispers back as he embraces the other boy fully.

This is the happiest he’s ever felt and if this isn’t what home is about, he has no idea what a home is supposed to feel like.

(Hence he comes to a conclusion that, yes, this is exactly what a home is supposed to feel like.)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment and tell me what you think about this story! 
> 
> Follow me on twitter @/minghaon if you want to~ I mostly talk about my fics and Minghao on there.


End file.
